Building A Family
by Lily Hanson
Summary: "So, no damage done. You'll sober up, think about this seriously, and if you don't think it's best to adopt her, that's the end of it. She'll stay with the Goldbergs and..." "She can't stay with them," Kendall answered. Chase frowned. "Why not?"
1. Energems and Cats

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Dino Charge. This story is fan-made._

Kendall wished she could be working on Dino Drive Mode. The Rangers were going to need it sooner rather than later now that Fury had the PteraZord and a way to power the Charger. Having a Zord at his disposal gave him a lot more power, which put the Rangers in a very dangerous position. If Kendall wanted them to have a chance in their next fight, she needed a weapon they could use that would give them an edge over Fury. With his focus on the PteraZord and gold energem, he wouldn't expect to see the Rangers with a boost in strength.

However, a few months back she had heard of some incredible artifacts from Zandar. They were treasure dating back to the middle ages, when Kings and Knights and Empires ruled the Earth. While the museum's main focus were dinosaurs and the Mesozoic, Kendall always liked to have a little bit of everything. After all, she couldn't have a complete story of life on Earth without showing off a few artifacts from every time.

The treasures of Zandar were a beautiful discovery, but they also came with a great story. One, Riley, was all too eager to share with his friends once the poster of Sir Ivan and the Stone of Zandar had been unveiled after shipping.

"What is Stone of Zandar?" Koda asked. Riley smiled.

"Well, if you believe the legend it all started when the Knight, Sir Ivan, found the stone."

"Knights are so awesome," Chase smiled.

"Well, supposedly, hundreds of years ago, the young Prince of Zandar was being escorted by Sir Ivan..."

"Princes? Ugh, not a fan," Shelby rolled her eyes. The boys turned to her, looking to her in disbelief. Shelby shrugged her shoulders, "What? What do people find so appealing about the spoiled rotten?"

"That's really not the point of the story," Riley stated, before he continued, "Anyway, while they were stopped to get some water, the Knight noticed something shimmering in the creek. He reached out, only to find..."

Kendall's cell phone ringing interrupted the story. The Rangers turned to her, a little huffed by the interruption, so Kendall excused herself from the loading bay and headed inside the building to take her call privately. She already knew the story; she didn't need to hear it again. And Riley seemed to know enough about its history, she trusted he would give the Rangers and accurate version of the events.

Of course, it was all just a legend. There really was no accurate way to tell the story just yet. That was something about history that always seemed to fascinate Kendall. There was always something new to learn, even when the greatest minds believed they had figured out everything. Something always came up.

"Amber Beach Museum, Kendall Morgan," she answered her phone, not bothering to look at the number. With a new exhibit coming up in a couple of days, she had many people calling her. But the little voice that answered told her this wasn't just some person wanting to know about the Zandar treasures.

"Can you pick me up?"

"Cammy?"

"I'm at school," Cammy said. "Laila promised to pick me up, but she's not here."

"Maybe she's running a little late," Kendall told her, then looked out the window, just to be sure that, though the Rangers were listening to the story of Zandar, they were still getting some work done. "Traffic's been a bit of a pain in the city lately."

"The school already tried calling. She won't answer," Cammy said. "And Henry won't either. And no one is home."

"You sure you can't just wait a little longer? I'm a bit busy today at the museum."

"They were never late before," Cammy muttered. "Plus, I want to go home. I don't like my new class. The teacher smells like cats and cheese and there's this boy who won't stop tapping me on the shoulder."

"Alright, I'll see if one of the guys can drive me. In the meantime, try to reach your parents, alright?"

"So you're coming?"

"Fifteen minutes," Kendall promised before she hung up and made her way outside. She looked to the Rangers, curious about which one she would have to ask to drive her. Her leg was still a couple of weeks away from getting out of the cast and until then, she was stuck needing to be chauffeured around.

She could always cross out Koda. While he was adapting quickly to the modern world, he had yet to learn to drive. Ironic that Kendall trusted him to pilot a Megazord, but she didn't want him taking her across town.

Shelby... a definite no. She didn't want to be trapped in a car while Shelby went on and on about the things she should be doing at the museum instead of waitressing, despite her lack of a formal education and being under qualified. Kendall already had a broken leg, she didn't need a full body cast from having to jump out of a moving vehicle.

Kendall couldn't ask Riley. If she wasn't going to be at the museum, she wanted him there. He seemed to know the most about Zandar and its history and she trusted he would be able to set up the display correctly. On top of that, his work ethic was the most like hers, and she was sure he could keep the others from fooling around too much with the artifacts.

Tyler was the most enthusiastic. Kendall was sure that, though he would have a little fun along the way, he would be eager to get the job done and excited to see the final project. Also, Kendall wasn't sure she could handle that much enthusiasm on her own, trapped in the car.

Finally, there was Chase. Kendall liked Chase. He was a little flaky at times, but he had never let her down. He knew what was important and focused on that. Kendall also found that the more she got to know him, the more she enjoyed spending time with him. A car ride with him wouldn't just be bearable. She might actually enjoy it.

"Hey, Chase," she called to him, grabbing the attention of all the Rangers. "Uh, Cammy's parents didn't pick her up at school. Would you be able to pick her up with me?"

"Sweet as," Chase nodded his head, passed off his box that he was carrying to Koda then pulled his keys out from his pocket.

"Seriously?" Shelby frowned. "You're ditching us with all this work?"

"You wanted more responsibilities," Chase teased her. Shelby rolled her eyes. This was far from what she meant, but there was nothing she could do to stop Chase leaving her and the boys. Kendall was the boss, and she was the one making the request Chase ditch work.

"So, I guess it's just us," Shelby muttered, turning to Tyler, Riley, and Koda. "Alright, let's get all this display stuff into the museum. I don't want to have to stay here any longer so Chase and Ms. Morgan can do... whatever it is they do together."

"We lift box," Koda suggested, pointing to the big box they had already taken off the delivery truck, but now needed to get inside the museum. No one was really sure which artificat specifically was inside the box, but the Rangers knew, if they damaged anything, the cost of it would come out of their paycheck. Agreeing they didn't want to risk losing money while at work, they decided to lift the box together. As a team, and with Koda's added strength, they were sure to get to the exhibit without too much trouble.

But as soon as the Rangers touched the box, it started to glow. Shortly after, they felt a strange heat coming from their energems.

"That's weird," Tyler pointed out, taking his energem out from behind his shirt. "I've never seen it do that before."

"What if we try lifting the box again?" Riley suggested.

"What if something happens?" Shelby asked.

"Hasn't something already happened?" Tyler pointed to the box. The glow was fading, but there was still enough of it to raise suspicion. "Besides, Ms. Morgan can't fault us if the box just... explodes by itself, right?"

"I doubt the box is going to explode," Riley rolled his eyes. "Look, let's just try and get it inside. Ms. Morgan can have a look at it later. On three, we lift. Ready?"

Riley didn't get to count. As soon as the four Rangers had their hands on the box, it burst. Pieces of wood flew out at the Rangers and a blast of energy knocked them off their feet.

"No explode," Koda muttered, coughing a bit as he sat up. "Good call, Riley."

"I... This isn't my fault," Riley frowned, wiping some debris off his clothes.

"Oh man, Ms. Morgan's going to freak!" Tyler breathed, getting to his knees. Shelby scoffed, pulling a piece of broken wood from her hair.

"I'm not taking responsibility for this when she does."

"No, guys, look," Tyler stood up and when the Rangers looked to see what had caught his attention, their jaws dropped. In his hands, he was holding the gold energem.

-Dino-Charge-

Kendall and Chase walked into Cammy's school, seeing the little girl just outside the office with one of the teachers sitting right next to her. As Kendall made her way over, she did notice a faint stench, which did remind her a lot of cats and cheese, allowing her to assume the woman next to Cammy was her teacher.

"You must be Cammy's teacher," she said, and shifted her weight to lean on one crutch so she could offer her hand. "I'm Kendall Morgan. Cammy's... well..."

"She's my sister," Cammy told the teacher. "Kendall, this is Ms. Patterson."

"We're very sorry to bother you at work, Ms. Morgan," Ms. Patterson said. "We tried to call Camille's parents several times, but there was never an answer. I'd wait a little longer, but I've really got to get home."

"To feed the cat _s_?" Chase asked, earning himself a nudge in the ribs from Kendall. Ms. Patterson nodded her head.

"How did you know I have cats?"

"Oh boy," Cammy rolled her eyes.

Chase shrugged. "Just... something in the air.

Chase was nudged again. Ms. Patterson didn't seem to notice as she reached into her purse, pulling out her wallet. She showed Chase a couple of pictures.

"This here is Mittens. He's my eldest. Sharp as a tack, I'll tell you, but when it comes people, he's more of a loner."

"I know someone like that," Chase chuckled and glanced to Kendall. He earned himself another nudge, this time, for a different reason.

"We better get going," Cammy said, picking up her bag and then grabbing Chase by the arm. "I've got lots of homework to work on."

"Camille, I told you, I don't believe in homework."

"This is from... summer school," Cammy said. "I'm really backed up, Ms. Patterson. Come on, guys, let's go!"

"Such an eager beaver," Ms. Patterson chuckled and shook Kendall's hand again. "Well, it was nice to meet you, Ms. Morgan. Having Cammy in my class is going to be just purr-fect."

"Oh... I'm sure this will be an interesting year," Kendall nodded her head and took off, as quickly as she could after Chase and Cammy. Once the three of them were in Chase's car, even Kendall and Chase started to laugh. Cammy huffed loudly.

"Yeah, it's funny in small doses. But she's been like that all day! When we got to school, she told us to get to our seats _meow_ so we could start a _claw-some_ year! And when Kimmy told her that wasn't a word, she told us she didn't appreciate our _cattitude_!"

"Oh, man, this woman sounds hilarious," Chase chuckled as he glanced to the back seat, looking to Cammy. "You have a cat lady for a teacher!"

"Have you figured out the cheese smell?" Kendall asked. Cammy shook her head.

"Not yet. I'll figure that one out after I figure out how to get Johnny to stop bugging me."

"You got a boy bothering you?" Chase looked a little concerned as he started the car. He knew Cammy was just a kid, and the boy annoying her had to be as well, but something just bothered him about the thought of Cammy getting into a relationship. He knew it was years away. He knew it was none of his business anyways.

Yet, he also knew what boys were like. He had been a Johnny. He had pulled pig tails, name called, and done everything annoying in the book to get the attention of all the girls he thought were cute. He knew that was what Johnny was doing now and it bothered him. He looked to Kendall, who seemed a little thrown by this as well. It seemed she also wasn't ready to consider the thought that, one day, Cammy would be in a relationship.

However, both were thankful that, for now, it was just innocent. Kids being kids.

"Yeah," Cammy answered Chase with a sigh. "It's really annoying. He taps my shoulder then pretends he didn't do it. At lunch, he stole my goldfish and wouldn't give them back. Then, he threw an eraser at Ms. Patterson and he blamed me for it! He got me in trouble."

"Sounds like a crush," Chase said. "You sure this boy doesn't like you, Cam?"

"Ugh," Cammy groaned, sticking out her tongue. "Boys are gross. When I grow up, I don't think I'll marry one."

Chase and Kendall simultaneously breathed out a sigh of relief. They knew Cammy would change her mind eventually, but for now, it seemed she was still going to be a little girl.

"Oh, no?" Kendall asked her. Cammy nodded.

"I'll marry a girl."

"You will?" Chase asked with a bit of a laugh, causing Cammy to frown.

"Why is that funny? I think girls are prettier anyways. And smarter. And they smell a lot better. And they don't pull my hair," Cammy then turned to Kendall. "I can do that, right? If I want, I can marry a girl?"

"Yeah," Kendall gave a little nod, "That's fine. When you're older, you can marry a girl."

"That's good," Cammy smiled and looked out the window. There was a silence in the car for just a moment before she spoke again. "Do you guys know why Laila and Henry didn't come pick me up?"

"We've got no idea," Kendall answered. "But if they aren't home when we drop you off, I'll stay with you until they do."

"Do you think something happened to them?" Cammy asked. "I mean, I like you picking me up, but... they said they would and... it's weird, isn't it?"

"Maybe something came up?" Chase suggested as he pulled into Cammy's driveway and stopped the car.

"Mom used to forget to pick me up," Cammy muttered. She got out of the car, then looked to Kendall. "You don't think... When we go inside, are they going to be drinking?"

"No," Kendall shook her head and gave Cammy a reassuring look. "Your parents are a lot more responsible than your mother was. If they did forget to pick you up, they're going to have a very, very good reason for it. And, until they get home, I'll be here."

"And me," Chase smirked. Kendall gave him a look.

"You've got to get back to the museum. Don't think I didn't notice you failed to punch out when you left."

"Hey, I'm only doing what the boss asked," Chase put his hands up. "That counts as works."

"Well, it's still your shift and the boss needs you back at the museum helping with the new display."

"Too good to be true," Chase nodded his head. He made sure Cammy and Kendall had what they needed from the car before getting in and driving off, leaving them to make their way inside the house. Only when he was gone, and Kendall found herself staring at the front door, did she realize they had a bit of a problem.

"Your parents wouldn't have given you a key, would they?"

"Why would they? They promised to pick me up," Cammy shrugged.

"Perfect," Kendall muttered. She walked to the steps and lowered herself so she was sitting on the front porch. Cammy sat next to her.

"Do we go to the museum?"

"Your parents aren't picking up their phones," Kendall said. "I think it's best you stay at home, where it'll be easier for them to find you."

"So, what do we do until they do come home?" Cammy asked.

"Got any homework?"

"It's the first day," Cammy answered. "My teacher's annoying, but she's not evil. At least, not yet."

"I guess we wait, then," Kendall said. "They shouldn't be too long anyways, right?"

Cammy shrugged her shoulders, "They should have been at school to pick me up."

"Point taken."


	2. Good Reasons and Bad News

The sun was starting to set over the city. It had been hours now since Kendall had picked Cammy up from school, and since her parents had promised to do so themselves, and still, they hadn't shown. Kendall was really starting to worry something had happened. As far as good parents could go, Cammy had the best when it came to the Goldbergs. They would never let her down like this without a good reason.

Unfortunately, Kendall knew a good reason was bad news. Something had happened. And though she tried to tell Cammy not to worry, it was time to worry.

Cammy had played around in the front yard, tiring herself out so that, by sundown, she had her head on Kendall's lap, napping lightly. Kendall too had grown tired. Just sitting out on the front porch and waiting turned out to be exhausting. However, she couldn't sleep.

Just then, right before the sun was about to disappear completely from the sky, a car pulled up in the driveway. Kendall wasn't relieved to see someone approaching the house. This car did not belong to the Goldbergs.

A woman stepped out. Kendall recognised her as Cammy's social worker. They had met a couple of times, though never for long. Still, Kendall knew her face, and she knew she wasn't here for good news. The social worker, Ms. Clarkson, walked up to the house, and seeing Kendall and Cammy on the porch, stopped there and offered her hand.

"Ms. Morgan, it's a pleasure."

"Not really," Kendall shook her head. She knew it was just a greeting, but she couldn't even utter the words. Cammy's social worker showing up was bound to be terrible news.

"I guess you're right," Ms. Clarkson said, then gestured to the porch. Kendall nodded, allowing her to sit down beside her. "Is Cammy asleep?"

"Passed out about ten minutes ago," Kendall answered.

"I'll need to wake her up," Ms. Clarkson said. Kendall frowned.

"Tell me first."

There had been an incident once, Kendall remembered, when she moved in with the Fishers so many years before. One of her teachers had called social services when Kendall had come to school for the third day straight with no lunch and no money to buy a lunch. Her teacher had been concerned that Kendall's foster parents hadn't been providing for her. When the social worker stopped by the house to investigate, she had noticed Kendall seemed miserable and, for about a month, moved her into a home, believing the one she had with the Fishers was doing her more harm than good.

The truth was, Kendall had been miserable. Her mother had just killed herself, her father wouldn't return any of her letters and the kids at school were picking on her simply because she was smarter. She hated her new home, but it was nothing the Fishers had done. In fact, they were the best thing about the home. As for her lack of lunches, the Fishers provided her, just like they did their own son, with a couple of bucks every morning so Kendall could by herself something to eat. But rather than spend it on food, Kendall was so determined to break away from her family and people in general, she hid the money away. She planned on saving up until she graduated high school so she could move out and focus solely on her studies.

She had been returned to the Fishers when they had been cleared of any wrong doing. But Kendall still remembered how horrifying it had been when her own social worker told her she would have to leave the parents she liked.

"There's been an accident," Ms. Clarkson said. She quickly looked down at Cammy, sadly, before looking back up at Cammy. "I'm afraid Mr. and Mrs. Goldberg didn't make it."

-Dino-Charge-

The following morning, Chase walked into the museum. Normally, he was whistling as he listened to his music, casually making his way into the cafe, late. This morning, he was still late, but there was no whistling and no music. Nor did he head straight for the cafe. Instead, he walked down to the lab, hoping to see Kendall.

She didn't often miss work. Once, when her brother left town and Kendall had her rough night, did she abandon her duties to the museum and the Rangers. And once, for about a week, after she had broken her leg and her brother came back to town. Both times, she had good reasons.

Yet, good reasons didn't led to good news. And while Jeremy showing up had been a good thing, the fact that Kendall had broken her leg in the first place in a cave in that very well should have taken her life was bad news.

Since Kendall hadn't returned to work the day before, Chase was anticipating a good reason, along with bad news.

He got neither, though. When he stepped into the lab he saw all the other Rangers were there without Kendall. They were sitting at the table, with the gold energem in the middle, and staring at it.

"Wait," he said. "Am I really late if I'm still here before the boss?"

"It's not like she knows we found the energem," Riley said. "But, you'd still think Ms. Morgan would be here, right?"

"What, like energem instincts?" Shelby laughed, but Riley nodded his head.

"Something like that."

"She has to have a good excuse," Tyler pointed out and those words made Chase cringe. Good reason: bad news.

"Unless she's found another energem somewhere else," Shelby said, "What good excuse could she have for not showing up to work, and ditching us yesterday?"

Suddenly, the elevator doors opened, but no one stepped out. The Rangers, finding this odd, slowly made their way over to see who could have been inside. There, they saw Kendall on the ground, leaning up against the wall. When she saw them, she threw her hands up in the air.

"I'm a mommy!"

The Rangers looked to each other curiously. This wasn't the Kendall Morgan they knew. But Chase, he recognised the goofy grin, the exaggerated expressions and knew those weren't words Kendall would ever utter, at least in that way, if she was in her right mind.

"Smell... uh... alcohol," Koda said to his teammates while Chase rushed into the elevator. He pulled Kendall up to her feet, offered her both her crutches and then pushed the button to close the elevator doors so he could take her upstairs. The other Rangers just watched Chase and Kendall take off, still very confused about what they had just witnessed.

"Alcohol?" Tyler asked, turning to Koda. The caveman nodded his head.

"Smell like when Kendall dad make me drink funny water," Koda said.

"No way," Shelby started to laugh as she turned to her teammates, "Ms. Morgan's drunk? Oh, she is so not living this down."

"Shelby," Riley shook his head, but she frowned.

"She nags me about having to work as a waitress and be responsible, and she ditches work to get wasted!" Shelby said. "I am so going on the next dozens of digs, at least, now that I've got this."

"What Kendall mean by she a mommy?" Koda asked and Riley couldn't help but agree as he nodded his head.

"You're right, Koda. That isn't something we'd expected to hear from Ms. Morgan."

"She's wasted. She'll say anything," Shelby told them. Tyler shook his head.

"Think about it, Shelby. Does it really make sense that Ms. Morgan would ditch work just to get drunk?"

"I... well, I mean, no," Shelby conceded, "but even Ms. Morgan's gotta let loose at some point, right? I mean, she's due... right?"

The boys didn't seem convinced, and the more Shelby thought about it, the less sense it made to her as well. She sighed, taking a seat again with a huff, "Yeah. I guess it would be cruel of me to take advantage of this..."


	3. Another Drunken Encounter

After recognizing drunk Kendall in the elevator, Chase quickly brought his boss upstairs to her old office. He snuck her past the other employees working in the museum, certain that when she sobered up, Kendall would be extremely embarrassed. She didn't need everyone she had hired knowing she had had one too many drinks. Once they were in her old office, Chase sat her down on the couch.

"You're going to be a mother?" he asked about her comment in the elevator. Kendall nodded her head.

"I've decided," she answered. "I mean, I love her, right?"

"Cammy?"

"Of course, Cammy," Kendall slurred, rolling her eyes. "You think I'd adopt some random baby off the street?"

"Adopt?" Chase asked. "You want to adopt... Kendall, are you sure about this?"

"No..." Kendall whispered, shaking her, head, then she looked at Chase again, nodded and laughed. "No, wait! Yes! No... wait, what's the word?"

"Kendall, you're pissed."

"I'm drunk," Kendall told him with a little chuckle then poked his nose. "You silly Kiwi. Can't you speak English?"

"You have a problem," Chase told her. He sat down next to her, taking her hands. "Kendall, you love Cammy. But she's happy with the Goldbergs and you've got... well, this! Us."

"I can't adopt you, Chase," Kendall shook her head. "You're too big! You'd be a big, big baby!"

"I meant Ranger stuff," Chase said. "You're too busy. You spend a lot of time with Cammy as is. You can't adopt her."

"I can so," Kendall pouted, then tried to get to her feet, but between the cast and her being wobbly on her feet from the alcohol, she didn't make it. Chase had to jump up after her to catch her. "Show me the rulebook!" she breathed right in his face. "Show me, where it says I can't adopt Cammy, huh?"

"How much did you drink?" Chase pushed Kendall back down on the couch, then took a step back. The smell of alcohol was so strong; he was surprised no one else in the museum had checked in to see if there was a party going on. Then again, they all knew Kendall was so focused on her work, they would never believe any drink had passed her lips.

"I don't know," Kendall answered him while she put her head in her hands. "Oh god, I'm going to have a kid!"

"You didn't say anything to Cammy, did you?" Chase asked. Kendall shook her head.

"Not yet."

"So, no damage done," he said. "You'll sober up, think about this seriously, and if you don't think it's best to adopt her, that's the end of it. She'll stay with the Goldbergs and..."

"She can't stay with them," Kendall answered. Chase frowned.

"Why not?"

Kendall looked at him, then made her hands into fists and slowly brought them together while making the sound of tires screeching on pavement. When her fists touched, she pulled them away from each other quickly, making an explosion noise with her mouth.

"Boooom!" she looked to Chase, then began to laugh at herself, then she started to cry. "Oh god, I'm a horrible person!"

"Kendall, what's going on?"

"They're dead!" she shouted. "Her stupid parents met up for stupid lunch, got in the same stupid, stupid car and crashed it! Boom, bang, call the ambulance, people are dead! You happy?"

"The Goldbergs are dead?"

"As of 6:43 last night," Kendall nodded. "I stayed, all evening, with Cammy, watching her play on that stupid tire swing her idiot car crashing parents built for her and turns out, they were dead! Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Goldberg, what possible reason could you have for not picking up your kid from school on the first day. Oh, I don't know Ms. Morgan, maybe it's because we don't know how to freaking drive a car on the highway. Oh, by the way, when we die, the social worker's going to move Cammy from our home, all the way across the state to live with a beautiful couple with two other girls and a cat."

"A cat?"

"Oh, but Ms. Clarkson," Kendall's rant continued. "Why can't Cammy stay with a family here, in town. Well, Ms. Morgan..."

"Is this a dialogue?" Chase frowned.

"Well, Ms. Morgan, you see, with monsters attacking the city on a regular basis, the agency doesn't think it's wise to allow kids so vulnerable to be placed in homes that could be destroyed, with parents who, just like the stupid Goldbergs, may be killed for absolutely no good reason."

Kendall looked Chase in the eyes, "So that's why, Ms. Morgan, a.k.a, me, is going to adopt Cammy. I'm going to adopt her, we're going to move out of the city, and we're getting a cat."

"A cat?"

"I'm going to get a freaking cat, Chase. Because that's what the good families do. They get a cat!"

"And you're adopting Cammy?"

"Before I adopt a cat. Oh shit, I'm going to be a mother of two! Cammy and the cat!"

"I... uh... are you laughing?"

Kendall nodded her head and let out a huge laugh, no longer able to contain herself now that Chase had called her out on it.

"I'm gonna name the cat Ms. Morgan," she said. "Won't that be hilarious?"

"Hysterical," Chase rolled his eyes, "but, Kendall, what about the museum?"

"What museum?"

"This museum."

Kendall looked around the office, "Oh, man, this is a shitty museum. There's nothing here. And it's small. Why did you take me here?"

"You showed up here."

"How did I get here?" Kendall frowned. "Did... Did I drive myself here?"

"I hope not," Chase shook his head. Kendall scratched her chin.

"Do you think Ms. Morgan knows how to drive?"

"You, or the cat?" Chase sighed, but didn't get an answer as, suddenly; Kendall jumped up from the couch and raced to the bathroom. Chase heard a big heave and then some splashing. As he was about to get up to help Kendall hold her hair back, he saw the door to her office open as the others walked in. He winced, certain Kendall would be embarrassed enough that she had been drunk in front of him. Having the others see her in this state would be too much. He couldn't stop his friends, though. As soon as Koda heard Kendall puking, he rushed into the bathroom to help. Tyler, Shelby, and Riley all seemed to know what that meant.

"She's actually drunk?" Riley asked. Chase glanced to the bathroom, then back at his friends. He would need a good reason. Fortunately, the Rangers knew Kendall enough that the truth would be all they needed to hear.

"Cammy's parents passed away last night," he explained. "From what I gathered, there was an accident."

There was a silence in the room. No one knew how to respond. Chase continued. There was more to the story, and once the Rangers heard, they were bound to understand why Kendall had let herself get carried away.

"Cammy's social worker told Kendall she'll have to move Cammy out of town. Across the state, actually. With Sledge and Fury trying to level the city, no one thinks it's safe to place a kid in any of the homes here."

"They can't... they can't do that," Shelby shook her head and looked to the boys, hoping they would agree with her. "I mean, they have to keep Cammy safe, but they also have to make sure she's happy, right? If... if you take Cammy and Ms. Morgan away from each other..."

"Safety trumps happiness, I guess," Riley answered.

"But that's not fair," Shelby protested. "I mean, what does Cammy think? Doesn't she get a say in this? They can't just put her in a home she doesn't want to be in, right?"

"Would the excuse, I love Kendall, really win over the agency?" Tyler shrugged. "When the argument against keeping her here is that alien monsters are constantly attacking the city, killing hundreds on a regular basis? Cammy could wind up one of the casualties, or her new parents, and the ones after that..."

"She has to stay," Chase said. "There's got be a way to keep her here. Not just for Kendall, but... all of us."

He looked over to the bathroom. The heaving had stopped for now, only to be replaced with some sobs. Chase couldn't bear to see Kendall like this, but he also couldn't imagine life without Cammy. She had grown on him, and the occasional trip up to her new home, or letters and emails back and forth weren't going to be enough.

When he turned back to the Rangers, he could see it was true for all of them.

"We've got to figure something out," Tyler said. Chase nodded his head. He couldn't let the agency take Cammy away.


	4. Group Adoption

When Kendall woke up that evening, her head was pounding. The light, though it was diming, was still too bright and her mouth was incredibly dry. She licked her lips and sat up, finding herself on the couch in her old office with no memory of... well, anything since she had learned the Goldbergs were dead.

She found her crutches leaning against the wall next to the couch, grabbed them and got to her feet. She was a little wobbly, but made it out the door and down to the cafe. The museum was empty, the cafe was empty, but her employees were still there.

At least, five of them were. The only five she probably minded seeing the least. Still, she felt embarrassment wash over her as she looked to them. Tyler pointed to the meal one of the tables.

"Whether you're hungry or not, you better eat something," he said. Kendall nodded. She was starving, and the aspirin on the tray were much needed. She sat down, with the Rangers, and started to eat. She knew they were all looking to her sympathetically and she hated it. She hated the stares and she hated that she looked weak in front of them. But she dared not bring it up; worried they would ask her to talk.

However, there was something she needed to bring up, "Did I... adopt a cat?"

"Not yet," Chase answered her. "How's the sandwich?"

"A little dry," Kendall said.

"Do you want to talk about...?"

"Nope," she interrupted Riley then grabbed her plate. Her intention was to take her meal and eat down in the lab, but she quickly realised she couldn't balance the plate with the crutches. Fortunately, her leg had healed enough that she could, for short periods at least, put a bit of weight on it. She wanted to attempt to head down to her lab, but Koda stopped her.

"We know Cammy leaving," he said. Kendall looked to Chase. She couldn't remember much of what had happened while she was drunk, but she vaguely remembered talking to him.

"That's it," he told her, putting his hands up. Kendall figured that was his way of letting her know he had only shared the bare minimum, sparing her at least some, though it wasn't enough, embarrassment.

"Then you'll know there's nothing I can do," she told her team. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take my dinner and what's left of my dignity..."

"We'll all adopt her," Shelby interrupted. Kendall turned to the pink Ranger, glaring.

"Don't you..."

"We talked," Tyler said, "While you were... napping. We all love Cammy and she loves being here, with you. Chase said her social worker was considering moving her away from the city and none of us want that. So, you adopt her on paper and we'll all chip in to help however we can."

"She can stay with you on weekends," Shelby suggested. "And the five of us will take her through the week. You'll have enough time to run the museum and work on your stuff in the lab, but she'll still be with you."

"I can't adopt her, Shelby," Kendall shook her head. Chase frowned. He knew she had likely been drunk when she had come up with the idea, but he couldn't understand why, when drunk, adoption was a possibility, but now, even with all the help she would get from the Rangers, it wasn't a thought Kendall wanted to entertain. Kendall saw his look, and those of the Rangers, and sighed. "Ms. Clarkson's right. The city is too dangerous. If they won't place Cammy in a home here, they won't let me adopt her."

"You can move out of the city?" Chase suggested.

"I have a job, Chase. And you Rangers..."

"So it'll be a few extra minutes on the commute," Chase shrugged. "Wouldn't that be worth keeping Cammy?"

"I'm not a mother!" Kendall growled, glaring at each of the Rangers. "I wouldn't know where to begin with her..."

"We can help with that."

"You're Rangers. You have a duty to protect this city and this planet. None of you can be distracted parenting an eight year old."

"Kendall..."

"Please, just let it go," Kendall said. "This is my problem. I'll handle it myself."

"You don't have..."

"I said let it go!" Kendall screamed before storming off. The Rangers watched her go in silence before Shelby huffed.

"We've got to find a way to keep Cammy around," she said. "Ms. Morgan's a lot nicer when Cammy's here."

"Don't get it," Koda frowned. "We not adopt Cammy unless Kendall move?"

"She'll come around, big guy," Chase gave Koda a gentle pat on the back. "She's just... worked up right now. We'll let her eat, she'll figure out that we can figure this out, and she'll, at least, consider moving."

"Can't adopt Cammy because monsters attack city?" Koda asked. "Parents have to live outside city?"

"That seems to be what the agency wants," Riley nodded. Koda smiled.

"Kendall's parents."

"What about them?" Riley asked. Chase snapped his fingers.

"You're a genius!"

"What about them?" Tyler frowned.

"They can take Cammy!"

"They're twenty minutes from the museum," Shelby pointed out. "I doubt that's far enough..."

"Technically, they're outside the city limits. Their address is San Angeles, not Amber Beach."

"I don't think the agency literally meant outside the city," Shelby frowned. "I think they meant they want to send their kids as far away from us as possible."

"We gotta try," Tyler said, smiling hopefully. "I mean, a line has to be drawn somewhere."

"Who says Kendall's parents are even still willing to take in another kid?" Shelby asked. "I mean, aren't they already old?"

"They aren't old," Riley shook his head. Shelby raised her eyebrow.

"They've got a granddaughter Cammy's age. Wouldn't that at least be... weird?"

"We gotta try," Chase said. He grabbed Koda's arm, pulling him out of his seat. "Shelby, you stay here with Kendall. Make sure she's okay. We'll go talk to her parents."

"Me?" Shelby asked, pointing to herself while the boys headed out. "But Ms. Morgan's hungover and bitchy and..."

She huffed as the boys left without her, "Perfect. This day literally can't get any worse..."

Suddenly, Shelby heard her communicator go off and knew it had to be Kendall, since the boys had just taken off. "Here goes the yelling. Yes, Ms. Morgan?"

"Why is there an energem sitting on the table in my lab? If this is your idea of a prank, it's not at all appreciated!"

"Oh, wait, Ms. Morgan, that actually..."

"In the lab, Shelby, now!"

The communication died and Shelby sighed, shaking her head as she got to her feet.

"How is it we find another energem, and I'm still in trouble?"


	5. Taking a Shot

Mr. Fisher was sitting comfortably in his chair, reading the newspaper. While most people now got their news online, he still enjoyed reading off the paper. Something about seeing the printed words made all the stories seem a little more legitimate.

He had just finished reading one page, and turned to start the other. Apparently, there had been a bad accident in Amber Beach, and he was keen to read up on the details of it, but a knock on the door interrupted him. Perhaps it was for the best. Bad news did nothing but bring him down and today felt like the start of a good day. Folding up his paper, he set it aside, got out of his chair and answered the door. Before him, four young men stood. He knew these men, though not very well. But, they seemed to be close to his daughter, so he invited them in.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, feeling a little nervous. The news did that to him. He couldn't explain why he still forced himself to read the paper, actually, when, for a while at least, he always felt like the world was going to end.

Of course, four of his daughter's friends all showing up at once on his doorstep couldn't mean good news.

"Everything's... good?" Tyler frowned, then turned to Chase. He was the one with the plan, so Tyler thought it best to let the black Ranger take the lead. As Mr. Fisher escorted the boys to the living room and offered them all a seat, Chase shifted nervously. He had a big question to ask.

"There's been... an accident," he said. The colour drained from Mr. Fisher's face.

"Is Kendall okay?" he asked, but he was already reaching for the phone, desperate to confirm it for himself. Chase nodded his head, gently taking the phone from Mr. Fisher. If all went well, then Kendall could know they had gone to her parents. Otherwise, it was best this visit was kept private.

"Kendall's fine. In fact, she's going to the doctor's in a couple of days to see if the cast is ready to come off," Chase said. "This is about Cammy."

"Who is also doing well," Riley added quickly, before Mr. Fisher got the wrong idea. Chase nodded his head.

"Actually, Cammy's parents," he said. "They were in an accident last night and... they didn't make it."

"Oh my...," Mr. Fisher breathed, taking a moment to process the information. He had only met Cammy once and never her parents. Yet, from his talks with Kendall, he knew how important the little girl was. He also knew how happy Cammy was in her home. Her foster parents suddenly being taken from her had to be a nightmare. Cammy would be hurt. By extension, Kendall would be hurt. Mr. Fisher looked to the boys, "That's terrible."

"Get worse," Koda added. "Cammy will move away."

"What?"

"According to Kendall," Chase said, "the agency wants to place Cammy in a safe home."

"They always do."

"Well, because of the attacks on the city, and the monsters showing up, Amber Beach isn't a safe place anymore. They're no longer placing any kids in foster homes within the city."

"Cammy leave," Koda said. "Break Kendall heart."

"Where is she?" Mr. Fisher asked, ready to get out of his seat, but the boys all shook their heads.

"She doesn't need to talk right now. She won't," Chase explained. "What she needs is a solution."

"She's not willing to adopt Cammy," Tyler said. "She'd have to move, and she would be too far from the museum and... she doubts herself. She doesn't think she'll be a good mother."

"Kendall never had plans to start a family," Mr. Fisher said. "But Cammy... I did think she would be the exception."

"Kendall's really hurting," Chase said. "And being ripped away from Kendall is going to hurt Cammy too. And she's a really good friend of ours. We can't let her go through that. We'd adopt her ourselves but..."

"None of us would pass any inspections," Riley said. "I'm only sixteen, and we all just work at a museum. I mean, it pays well."

"But I'm still trying to make ends meet," Tyler said and looked to his friends. "We all are."

"I live in cave," Koda said.

"Yeah, his place his kind of dark," Riley quickly added. He had heard from Jeremy that Koda's primitive behaviours had been explained to Kendall's family as a running joke: Koda liked to act like a caveman for laugh. The Fishers all seemed to believe it. However, now wasn't the time to joke. Koda would either be deemed insensitive for keeping up the act now, or Mr. Fisher was likely to question what Koda meant by cave. "It's no place to raise a kid."

"Well, I'm very sorry, kids," Mr. Fisher said. "If you need to talk, my door is open, but..."

"We were hoping you would adopt, or foster, Cammy," Chase said, deciding to finally come out with it. There was really no way to ask that wouldn't be shocking, and there was no sense putting it off any further. "I mean, if you're still in the system that would be great. You're great parents, you'd let Cammy keep seeing Kendall, and it would mean the world to both of them."

"You are still in the system, right?" Riley asked. Mr. Fisher got up from his chair and walked over to his mantle. He stopped there, picking up an old picture of Kendall.

"We are," he whispered. "I mean, technically, but... we've refused every child the agency has offered us over the years. I don't think..."

"You've refused?" Chase frowned.

"Kendall was our daughter," Mr. Fisher said. "We never had any intention of giving her up. From the moment she walked into this house, we planned on adopting. But there are steps you need to take and... it didn't work out. Then Kendall took off and... Bella and I, we were heartbroken. We felt like we had lost a child. No one could replace her. We didn't want to entertain the idea. We left her room exactly the way she left it. We kept her pictures. She was our daughter. Our lost daughter. Taking another girl in, or any child, wouldn't be right. Not for us, not for the child, and certainly not for Kendall. She had lived her life feeling disposable and while we doubted she would ever find out, we couldn't take that chance. We refused so many children, eventually, the agency stopped asking. I doubt, now, they would consider us."

"It's worth a shot, isn't it?" Tyler asked. "You may be the only home Cammy would be happy in."

"And the only way to keep Kendall and Cammy together," Chase pointed out. "Mr. Fisher, we all understand this is a big favour to ask, but Kendall and Cammy... they need this."

"It might not work out," Mr. Fisher shook his head. "We're not that far from the city. If they're trying to keep kids away..."

"No monster's ever come close to this location," Riley said with certainty, and he knew. The Rangers all knew it. After all, if a monster, even just a single Vivik, ever did show up near the Fishers, Kendall would have freaked out.

"And, they have to draw the line somewhere," Tyler added, bringing up his point from earlier. "I mean, at what distance is it really safe to be away from danger?"

"I'm sure they'll put as much distance between trouble and their kids as possible."

"But you can never be sure," Riley told the older man. "I mean, these monsters, they attack from space. There's no rhyme or reason that the agency can come up with for why the attacks have been isolated to Amber Beach, and no way to tell, for sure, that the next won't happen outside the city. I worry for my family on the farm, and they're miles away from any monster sighting... ever."

Mr. Fisher looked down at the picture of Kendall again, then nodded his head. "I'll talk to my wife."

"Soon?" Chase asked. "Cammy's... actually, I don't know where she is now, but she's not with her parents and she's not with Kendall. She can't be happy."

"When my wife gets home, we'll discuss fostering Cammy," Mr. Fisher said. "But, I make no promises."

"Thank you," Chase sighed with relief and got to his feet to shake Mr. Fisher's hand. "That's all we ask."

"But I ask one thing in return," Mr. Fisher looked to all four boys. "None of this gets back to Kendall. Not until her mother and I have spoken. I am not going to disappoint my daughter again."

"Didn't Ms. Morgan run out on you?" Riley asked. Mr. Fisher glared at him, reminding him he didn't know the full story. With a silent nod, Riley didn't say anything else and got to his feet, following his friends out the door.

-Dino-Charge-

Shelby was convinced Kendall wasn't hung-over. There was no way she could be, considering she had to still be drunk if she didn't believe the stone before her was a real energem.

"Why would we joke about this?" Shelby asked, following Kendall around the lab with the gold energem in her hands. "Ken... I mean, Ms. Morgan, we want to find the missing energems just as badly as you do. Do you really think, especially after what happened, we'd pull something like this? Just, run some tests."

"Shelby, there are five energems still out there. Five energems I have spent the better part of a year searching for. You seriously expect me to believe that one of them just showed up in the mail?"

Shelby looked down at the energem, then nodded her head. "Well, yeah! That's exactly what happened."

"Shipped; straight to me. Straight to the person looking for them? Shelby, I couldn't convince my father to write me back. You think I'd know how to get an energem to just deliver itself right to my museum?"

"It's the Stone of Zandar," Shelby said. "It's unbelievable, but... yes."

Kendall scoffed and started typing on her laptop. Shelby stood next to her, holding the energem in front of her face.

"Seriously," she said. "Just, run some tests..."

"I don't have time for this."

"It's because it's coming from me, right?" Shelby crossed her arms over her chest. "You don't believe me."

"I believe you, Shelby, in general. Just, not about this. Not now."

"You don't give off the impression you believe me. Or in me," Shelby stated, rolling her eyes. Kendall turned to her, looking a little put off by the comment. Not that she was surprised to hear it. She knew what her relationship with Shelby was like.

"I don't have to like you to believe in you."

"So you don't like me?" Shelby smirked. "You're finally admitting it."

"Yes, Shelby," Kendall sighed. "To be honest, I'm not your biggest fan. But that doesn't mean I don't believe in you. That doesn't mean I hate you."

"But you just said..."

"We're not friends, Shelby," Kendall stated. "Aside from this museum, we've got nothing in common. You're loud, I'm not. You're adventurous. I like my lab. You expect to have things handed to you on a silver platter, I work."

"Hey, whoa, slow down. I work hard. Ms. Morgan, I've been busting my butt for you for over a year now. If you don't think waitressing is hard work..." Shelby crossed her arms, "Maybe you should do it."

"Since the moment I've hired you, you've asked me to treat you differently from my other employees," Kendall stated. "You've begged me to take you on digs you're unqualified for. You present ideas which, for the most part, I've considered. And when I shoot them down, you whine about how I've never given you a chance."

"I came up with the idea for the E-Tracer," Shelby reminded her. Kendall nodded her head.

"And the idea was brilliant. And I gave you the recognition for that."

Shelby looked down. Kendall was right. She had shared credit, and even told her how she thought Shelby had come up with something amazing. And when the idea did cause trouble, Kendall had taken full blame, insisting Shelby's part of the project was flawless.

"But Shelby, reading off dinosaur trivia, how is that supposed to impress me? Just because you know a lot about the triceratops, or because you understand many pterodactyl fossils are found in Europe, that doesn't mean you deserve to start running this museum. There are other steps you need to take. For instance, an actual degree would be nice."

"I need money for school."

"The ability to follow orders."

"I... I don't like doing less than I'm capable of."

"I don't like you, Shelby. We're not friends. However, that doesn't mean I'm treating you differently than I am the others. You're earning just as much as they are, you're getting the same opportunities as the others..."

"But I can do more."

"So prove it, Shelby," Kendall said. "Make me see that, when I hired you, I was right to put my faith in you. Show me that, one day, you're going to make an excellent paleontologist. Prove to me, I should be handing you more opportunities not because you've asked for it and you think you're qualified, but because you've earned them."

Kendall gestured around the lab, "If you think this all fell into my lap one day, you're mistaken. If you don't think I spent my college years working as a waitress, you're mistaken. If you don't think I've had my fair share of Kendall Morgan's in my life, telling me I needed to work harder, be smarter, and do better, then you're severely mistaken."

Kendall grabbed her clipboard and made her way to the elevator, "You're better off than I was, Shelby. I want to believe in you. When I was your age, nobody believed in me. If I can make it, then you should have no problem. You're already more privileged than I was."

The elevator doors closed. Shelby huffed loudly. Privileged? Kendall thought she was privileged. She was working in a museum, waiting tables, getting yelled at by customers over non-issues. She wasn't privileged or spoiled or better off. She worked, hard. Maybe harder than most.

"You're the one with the fancy museum," Shelby muttered, taking a seat at the table and looking down at the energem. "The big super computers, the seemingly endless amount of money. And she calls me privileged?"


	6. Asking for a Favour

"What do you think they're going to do?" Tyler asked as he and the boys sat in the empty cafe. The museum was still closed from earlier in the day. They had figured it was best after Kendall showed up to work drunk that they get everyone out as quickly as possible. The less people who saw her in her state, the quicker she would recover from the embarrassment.

Not that she had any reason to be embarrassed. After the Rangers heard the bad news, they could all use a drink, despite being underage for the most part. Kendall very seldom attached herself to people, and when she did, it seemed like always had to find a way to pull them apart.

But not this time. The boys, Chase especially, wouldn't allow it. Cammy and Kendall needed to be together.

"They have to do this," Chase said. "I mean, can you think of a reason why not?"

"They're approaching retirement? They aren't as young as they were when they first had kids," Riley listed off. "They're at the point in their life where they're considering slowing down? Ms. Morgan's already broken their heart once, they can't run the risk, no matter how small, that Cammy will follow in her footsteps."

"Do you have to be so logical?" Chase muttered. Riley shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm just considering the options."

"Fishers love Kendall," Koda said. "Have to do this."

"It's not that easy," Tyler said. "Even if they just foster, they'll have a kid to take care of. That's a huge demand."

"We do it."

"We're young. Well, ish," Tyler laughed when Koda shot him a look. Physically, the blue Ranger was a young man. Even mentally, Koda was around twenty years old. However, in reality, he was quite old. "The Fishers have a lot to think about."

"The Fishers?"

The boys turned to the entrance of the Dino Cafe, looking a little stunned when they saw Kendall standing there. They hadn't expected her to want to leave the Dino Lab, assuming she would try to forget the day and her problem with Cammy by burying herself in her work. It seemed they were wrong, and now she had overheard that they had gotten her parents involved.

"I can't believe you," she said, shaking her head then glaring at each of the boys. "You brought my parents into this? Again, Chase?"

"They might be able to help," Chase stated. "They're not in the city. They could potentially foster Cammy."

"And then it would be like nothing's changed," Tyler added. Kendall shook her head.

"I'd never ask them to do that!"

"You didn't. We did," Chase said. "And we didn't ask, we just... put the option out there."

"They'll do this for me," Kendall growled. "They'll take her in for me. After what I did... I don't want to ask anything from them!"

"But you didn't!"

"I ran out on them eight years ago," Kendall said. "I only just came back. I only just started putting in an effort again with them. I have to program a reminder to call the Fishers every Sunday night, just so I don't forget and hurt them again. Yet, I ask them for something this big."

"You didn't ask," Chase insisted, getting up and taking Kendall by the arms. "We did. Your parents know you had nothing to do with this."

"They should be the ones who have nothing to do with this. Cammy's my sister. She's my problem. I'll figure this out. There's email and video chats and..."

"You need more. She needs more."

"Cammy fill Kendall heart," Koda said, and Riley nodded his head.

"Yeah. Without her, you're a bit of a... well."

"A what?" Kendall frowned, crossing her arms. "Go on, say it. It's not like I haven't heard it before."

"Cammy brings out the best in you. And you her. Emails and video chats aren't going to be enough," Chase said. "You know that. And since you won't consider our adoption deal..."

"Screw off," Kendall shoved him back, then turned around and walked to her office. Her leg was hurting, she needed some privacy, but she was too emotional to call a cab to take her home. She was sure to break down in the car and didn't want the driver to feel he needed to console her for a tip. Once she slammed the door, she thought she would get some privacy, but Koda walked in.

Normally, when Kendall was upset, Koda was gentle. He had a soft, caring look on his face, and he always did everything he could think of to comfort her. This time, he didn't seem to be on her side.

"Friends help," he said. "We go to Fisher house. Only ask for favour. We try take care of you and Cammy. You tell friends to screw off."

"Koda..."

"I love Cammy," Koda said. "Don't want to see Cammy move to new city. Don't want to miss Cammy. She remind me of little brother."

"Everyone under ten reminds you of your little brother."

"Friends do good this time," Koda told her. "Friends try to help. Kendall drink instead of look for solution."

"I'm like my mother," Kendall muttered. She sat on the couch. "Life gets tough, I reach for the bottle. Once I sobered up and I realised that... Koda, I can't take Cammy in. I'm my mother, and if my mother screwed me up... I'm..."

"Kendall not screw up," Koda shook his head. He knelt before Kendall, gently taking her hands. "Kendall is smart, kind, thoughtful, good person."

"Koda..."

"I serious," Koda said. "You take care of me, and I not screw up. Cammy not get screwed up by you. And you not mother."

"I drink."

"You not mother. Mother never want what best for Kendall. You want best for Cammy. Very different. Kendall never feel loved by mother. Cammy always loved by you."

"I... I can't lose her, Koda. I can't take her in. You know I can't. But I... I just..."

Koda wrapped his arms around Kendall, hugging her tight. "That why we ask parents. We want to help you."

"I guess... I guess I knew that. I'm just used to figuring this stuff out alone."

"But not alone," Koda smiled. He took her hand, helping her up and then brought her back to the cafe. Kendall knew what he wanted her to do, and she would admit wanting to do it herself.

"I'm sorry," she told the boys. "You were trying to help. Though I still think it's a lot to ask my parents... you guys were right."

"So you're not upset?" Chase asked, and of everyone, he seemed the most hurt that she had been upset with them. Kendall nodded her head.

"Maybe still a little drunk," she muttered. "But I'm not upset."

"You've got to stop drinking," Chase told her, earning a couple of questionable looks from his friends, but Kendall didn't mind. He was right. The two times she had turned to alcohol had done her no favours. In fact, it had made her life more complicated than it needed to be.

Not to mention, the headaches she got afterwards were wicked, and not worth the temporary euphoria.

"I will," she promised him. "Before I actually do become my mother, I'll stop."

"I'm confused," Riley frowned as he turned to Chase, "You mean you've seen her like this before?"

Kendall's eyes widened nervously as she looked to Chase. He sat up a little straighter, trying to come up with something to say to get the Rangers to drop the matter before he said anything more.

"Naw, mate," he shook his head. "It's just, alcohol is addictive. We know her mother was alcoholic. I just figure the risk of the addictive gene is there so, might as well stop it before it starts, right?"

"Besides," Kendall added. "I need a sharp mind if I'm going to help you Rangers keep Sledge and Fury from the energems. We got lucky they didn't decide to attack while I... well, you know."

"That's a good point," Riley said, but looked to Tyler. Both assumed there was more to the story, but thought it best they not ask. Chase and Kendall were going out of their way to cover up. Prying would likely open up a can of worms.

And right now, they needed their situation to get better, not worse.


	7. A Real Family

A few days had passed since the boys had gone to see the Fishers, and there was still no news of the decision they had made. Everyone was beginning to worry, fearing the Fishers had opted against fostering Cammy and couldn't face Kendall, despite not being aware she knew.

Kendall, especially, was worried. Her parents were her last hope. Without their support, she was bound to lose Cammy.

To keep herself from worrying too much, though, Kendall focused on her work. Fury still had the PteraZord in his possession and was bound to use it at any moment. To keep up with his increase in Power, Kendall had to design a new weapon to help the Rangers. It was tricky, as too little power would leave them vulnerable against Fury. Too much, and the Rangers risked blowing themselves up. The balance had to be just right. It was a lot of work, but it got Kendall's mind off her problem.

And, at least, it got her to sleep. Worry meant sleepless nights, and sleepless nights meant Kendall tried to pass the time working. Eventually, exhaustion caught up with her and she fell asleep in her books – a position not unfamiliar to her from her college and graduate years, yet still a very uncomfortable one to wake up to.

"Kendall!" a little voice excitedly cried out, making the fact that she had been pulled from some much needed sleep a little more excusable.

"It's Ms. Morgan," she muttered before realizing Cammy was standing next to her. She smiled brightly at the little girl. "Cammy, you're here."

"Ms. Clarkson let me come," Cammy smiled then glanced at the papers and Kendall's laptop. "Wow, did you stay up all night?"

"Thanks to your idea, I developed these," Kendall picked up the new Chargers she had been working on. "They'll activate Dino Drive Mode."

"Dino Drive Mode? What's it do?"

"I'm not completely sure about that," Kendall admitted, "but if they work, they'll double the Ranger's power. I just need to get them tested first."

"Can it wait?" Cammy asked. "Ms. Clarkson can only drop me off here today. I don't want to spend the whole day in this stuffy lab. Uh, no offense."

"I guess I could use a break," Kendall smiled.

"What about breakfast?" Cammy asked. "At the cafe? I wanna spend all my time with everyone before I go to my new home."

"Your..."

"I've been adopted," Cammy said. "I... thought it was best you hear it from me."

"Adopted? Cammy..."

"It'll be okay," Cammy shrugged. "I... I mean, the parents, they seem nice. I'll have a big brother and a big sister. And a niece."

"That sounds... great, Cam."

"They don't live as close to you as Laila and Henry did," Cammy sighed, and a tear slipped down her cheek as she thought of her parents. Hearing the news that they had passed had broken her. Cammy loved them deeply and had imagined growing up with them. They had built her such a nice home, the thought of another family adopting her, or her father coming back and taking custody of her scared her. She never wanted to leave them.

Kendall wiped the tear from Cammy's cheek. "It's okay to miss them."

"That's what my new mom said," she said. "She says I can have a picture of them in my new room, and I'm still allowed to call them my parents."

"Cammy, that's great. It sounds like you have nice parents."

"And they'll let me see you," Cammy smiled. "But, you are farther away now."

"I know. And Cammy, I... I tried. You have to know, I wanted to keep you close. I..."

"It's okay. I'll be okay," Cammy took Kendall's hand. "Let's go eat breakfast, okay?"

Kendall nodded and walked with Cammy up to the museum. It was still early in the morning, so the fact that the museum was empty and her employees were slacking off a little bit didn't concern her. However, seeing Tyler, Chase, Riley, Koda, and Shelby all standing outside the cafe, when they were supposed to be preparing the restaurant, frustrated her a little bit. She wanted to say something, but they were all smiling goofily.

"Don't mind them," Cammy said. "They're dorks."

"Normally, I'd be offended," Chase said. Kendall rolled her eyes, then turned into the cafe. It was empty, except for three people sitting at the table. Her father was there, with her mother, and Ms. Clarkson, Cammy's social worker. Cammy let go of Kendall's hands and ran to Ms. Fisher, jumping in for a hug. Kendall frowned in confusion.

"What's going on here?"

"We thought it best you have the whole family together today," Mr. Fisher said. "After all, we've all got to celebrate Cammy here getting adopted."

"Celebrate?" Kendall asked. It was a good moment – ideal for Cammy in the long run. She would now have parents who loved her and who would take amazing care of her. Parents she didn't have to worry were ever going to walk out on her. However, it was bittersweet. Kendall knew the agency didn't want to place Cammy in a home near the city because of the attacks. Cammy would move far away, and Kendall, at this time, didn't have the time or means to travel as often as she would like.

Adoption was good, but it also meant Cammy would be leaving her.

"They're adopting me," Cammy smiled and pointed to Kendall's parents. "Isn't that amazing? We're going to be sisters! For real!"

Kendall's jaw hit the floor as she stood in stunned silence. There was no way. She must have been drunk or high.

"But... but..."

"They are a little too close to the city," Ms. Clarkson said, getting up and showing Kendall the paperwork as evidence that her family wasn't playing a cruel trick on her. "But... sometimes, it's the relationships that are more important. And the child's happiness. The agency's, and my goal, is to put children in homes where they'll feel safe, happy, and loved for the rest of their lives. And I do feel that the Fishers meet all of those criteria."

"But... they're so close to the city..." Kendall didn't know why she was fighting it. This was amazing news, and if the papers in front of her were real, then there was no way this could be a dream.

"A few years ago, I had a young girl in my care," Ms. Clarkson said. "She lost her parents, and found new ones, and it was up to me to ensure they were good for her. I had my doubts, but then someone set me straight."

"How?"

"She told me the little girl wasn't broken when she was with her parents. She was no longer scared of the world. And it was true. This little girl, when she was with her new parents, would light up. She loved them, and they loved and cared for her so much in return. All my doubts faded. I rushed to get her into her home, and she's done nothing but thrive since."

Ms. Clarkson smiled to Kendall, "I met Cammy the day her mother died and she was a very different girl. Very quiet, kept to herself, and miserable. She didn't reach out to people, she wasn't reaching her potential, and the Goldbergs struggled to get her to open up. But the day your museum hosted the mentorship program, and once you took Cammy under your wing, she's changed. She's been happier than ever, stronger than ever. Cammy is thriving, just as much as that other girl, maybe more. I couldn't take her away from that, from you. When the Fishers reached out to me, saying they were looking to adopt, I knew Cammy had found her home."

"But what about her safety?"

"We have to draw the line somewhere," Ms. Clarkson said, then shot a smile Tyler's way. "The Fishers are beyond city limits, and data shows there have been no attacks in the surrounding areas as of yet. And, I can't explain it, but I just get a feeling Cammy's going to be well protected, should that data change."

"I'm telling you," Cammy smiled from Ms. Fisher's lap, "The purple Ranger's gonna protect me."

"And I keep telling you, there is no purple Ranger," Ms. Clarkson rolled her eyes teasingly, then looked to Kendall with a smile. "Kids, huh. You better get used to it. Your parents may have taken her in, but something tells me you'll be seeing a lot more of her."

"Ideally," Kendall nodded.

Ms. Clarkson gave her one final smile before leaving, saying she had a couple more things to do before the adoption was official, but assuring Kendall, Cammy, the Fishers and the Rangers that they could call this case closed.

"Come on, Cammy," Chase said, calling the little girl over. "Why don't we give Kendall and her parents a minute?"

"But this is my family now too," Cammy said. Chase picked her up and walked off with her and the Rangers.

"Trust me. They'll need a minute," he assured her, and he was right. When they were gone, Kendall's eyes started to water. She looked to her parents, unsure of what to say. Mr. Fisher took her in his arms.

"Consider this our... well, making it up to you."

"To me? But..."

"Were it not for the fact that we were tight money-wise, we'd have adopted you," Mrs. Fisher reminded Kendall. "You always were, and always will be our daughter."

"I know that. And I should have known then."

"We didn't expect you to know or understand back then, Kendall," Mr. Fisher said. "You were reaching out, and it must have felt like we slapped your hand away. We understand why you felt you needed to run. You were hurt."

"Mr. and Mrs. Fisher..."

"Please, Kendall, at least call us Bella and Jon."

"You didn't need to do this," Kendall said. "At least, not for me. You owe me nothing. This is..."

"We couldn't adopt you back then, but we can adopt Cammy now," Mrs. Fisher smiled. "When Jon brought it up, I just knew this was the right thing to do."

"We both did," Mr. Fisher said. "If this was something we could do to make you happy, to keep you smiling, and to make you feel like we're a real family, we were only too happy to do it."

"And we're still just getting to know her," Mrs. Fisher smiled. "But Cammy is going to enrich our lives tenfold. I can feel it. She might even make your father and I feel young again. We're doing this for ourselves, just as much as for you and Cammy."

"We've always wanted a daughter," Mr. Fisher said. "Now, I hope, we've got two."

Kendall nodded her head and wrapped her arms tight around both her parents. No words could express how grateful she was to have met them. However, she figured she would give it a shot.

"I love you," she whispered in their ears, bringing tears to their eyes. For years, they had said it to her, and included it in every letter and email they sent after she left. However, Kendall never even muttered it in return. Finally, she had, and for the Fishers, it was all they had ever hoped for.


	8. Cammy's Home

Kendall placed Cammy's pillow on the bed, finishing up her work in making a bedroom for Cammy in her new home. At least, she thought it was done. As soon as the pillow was down, Cammy dropped a mountain of stuffed dinosaurs on her bed.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Cammy asked. "I could have taken your brother's room."

Kendall smiled and nodded her head. Since her parents had adopted Cammy, she would need a bedroom in Kendall's old home. Kendall volunteered her own, more than happy to share with Cammy.

"When Jeremy visits, he'll need a place to stay," Kendall told the little girl. "He'll appreciate having his room. I've got an apartment not too far from here. I won't need this bedroom as much."

"But when you sleep over..."

"You won't mind me crashing in your room, will you?"

Cammy smiled brightly and shook her head, "I guess not."

Kendall sat on the bed and pulled Cammy up on her lap. She was thrilled that, not only did Cammy get to stay close, but her parents had adopted the little girl. There was no longer a fear that one day, someone would come and take her away. Cammy would forever be in her life.

"You're going to be really happy here," she said. "Mrs. Fisher, she makes the most amazing mac 'n' cheese."

"Mmm, that sounds yummy."

"It really is," Kendall said. "Make sure not to eat a big lunch right before, though. You'll want seconds and thirds. Trust me. And Mr. Fisher, he'll take you anywhere you want to go. The park, the movies, you name it. But if he's saying he's too tired, don't push it. He's cranky when he doesn't get a lot of sleep."

"So are you," Cammy chuckled.

"He'll also be a big help with your homework, but he's weak in math. Still, he'll try to help you when you need it, but that could take hours. Mrs. Fisher, she's the math expert. Ask her and she'll help you finish your homework in half the time."

"I gotta remember that," Cammy said. "Ms. Patterson told us if we didn't do our homework, we had to stay in at lunch with her to finish it. I don't know about you, but there's only so much cat and cheese I can handle in a day."

"I don't blame you," Kendall smiled. "Also, the Fishers are amazing with school work. As long as you do your best, it doesn't matter the marks you get. But they will quickly figure out your potential, and if you don't try to reach it, they will come down on you, hard. So always, always study for tests, even if you think you don't need to."

"Henry and Laila were like that," Cammy said in a whisper, turning to the picture she had set up of her parents. "They always made me do my best. It was kind of frustrating."

Cammy tried to wipe away the tears from her cheeks, but she wasn't fast enough. Kendall hugged her close.

"Do me a favour, Cammy," she said. "The Fishers, they're real good people, and they just wanna help. When you're feeling like this, don't be like me. Don't think they won't get it. They do. Talk to them, okay? Let them help you. If anything, it'll make them happy."

"Even if I miss my parents?" Cammy asked. "Isn't that... like... rubbing it in their faces?"

"They loved me even though I spent the better part of my time with them wishing for my father to take me away," Kendall said. "And he never loved me. You had amazing parents who loved and cared for you, maybe just as much as the Fishers will. They'll understand that. They won't be hurt, Cammy."

Kendall set Cammy back on her feet, then gently nudged her towards the door, "Why don't you go talk with them now. I've got to get back. The Rangers are insisting the stone of Zandar is the real gold energem. I've got to humour them at some point and run some tests."

-Dino-Charge-

The scans didn't lie. At least, not as far as Kendall was concerned; and she had built and designed all the technology in the lab, so she had a very thorough understanding of their limitations. So if her scans told her that the gem before her was a real energem, she had no choice but to believe it was real.

"This is amazing," she smiled, removing the energem from the tube so she could hold it. "It's authentic."

"Told you," Shelby muttered from her spot at the table. She was still a little upset over Kendall's words to her that morning. The scientist had basically insinuated that Shelby was a princess – that she expected good things to come for her, just because she wanted them to. It was far from the truth. Shelby worked hard. She wanted good things for herself, but knew she would have to earn them.

"So, how did the energem end up in the treasures of Zandar?" Chase asked.

"Zandar is in Europe," Shelby rolled her eyes, taking the words right out of Kendall's mouth, which had been her intention. She had studied hard. She knew enough about dinosaurs, and she had picked up enough about energems since becoming a Ranger. "Lots of pterodactyl fossils have been found there."

"If Fury were to get a hold of this, he would have unlimited power," Kendall said.

"Then, we hide it."

"Or," Tyler smirked. "We could tell Fury exactly where it is."

"You've lost me," Kendall stated. Tyler took the energem from her.

"He's looking for this. We're looking for the Ptera Charger and the PteraZord. If we draw him in, we might be able to catch him off guard enough to get what we want, and keep the energem safe."

"You want to draw him in?" Chase asked with a frown. "The big, bad, scary kitty cat? You know, the one that would literally eat us if it meant getting an energem, Fury?"

"Actually, Tyler may be onto something," Kendall said with a little smirk, then picked up the five Chargers she had shown Cammy that morning. "I've finally finished these. They're your Dino Drive Mode. It's a stronger battle mode for the Megazords."

"Battle mode," Koda smiled. "That is cool."

"However, they haven't been tested yet," Kendall said, "But if they work, they'll double your power. It'll be exactly what you need to catch Fury off guard and get the Charger and the Zord back in our hands."

"Fury won't know what hit him," Riley said. Kendall nodded her head.

"Exactly. But remember, only in the Megazord. There is a lot of power contained in these Chargers. Power intended only for Megazord combat. If you use this on the battlefield, there's no telling what the repercussions may be."

"So, we draw Fury in. When he uses his PteraZord to try and take the energem, we fight back with Dino Drive Mode," Riley said, putting the pieces of the plan together. "You know what, it sounds crazy, but that might be just what we need. Fury won't see it coming."

"But we can't risk the energem, no matter how much power I give you," Kendall said, and took the energem back from Tyler. "You need to work out how you're going to attract Fury's attention. I'm going to do what I need to keep the energem safe."

"Sounds like a plan," Tyler smiled before he looked to his teammates, "Hey, anyone here own a prince costume?"

"A... what?" Chase laughed. Tyler smirked.

"It's all part of my plan," he said, then he pointed to Shelby, "You, you need to get yourself a princess dress. The hair, the make-up, the accessories, it's all got to be authentic. You know how to do that, right?"

"Me?" Shelby frowned deeply and looked around the room. Maybe there was someone else Tyler could have been pointing to. But when she saw there was no one behind her, she gasped. "What, why do I have to be the princess. I hate princesses. They're so whiny and spoiled and..."

"Sounds like you fit the role to me," Chase chuckled.

"I am not a princess," Shelby pouted, stomping her foot.

"Come on, Shelby, this is just pretend," Tyler said. "We'll get dressed up, we'll stop Fury, we'll save the world. Can't you just play the part for a day?"

"I... but..." Shelby looked to her teammates then huffed. "Fine, I'll do it. But if I can't pull off the princess thing, don't act surprised. I'm doing this against my will, and being spoiled and whiny is completely against my nature."

"I'm sorry, did you say against?" Chase teased. Shelby smacked his arm before storming off.

"Stupid saving the world crap..."


	9. In Her Shoes

The Rangers, minus Tyler and Shelby, were sitting around the TV in the lab, watching a commercial that Chase had quickly gotten the network to air. Tyler, with his plans, had hoped that Fury would intercept the signals from the TV when and if he caught wind that he would find the location of the gold energem. Chase had called the network, and when he heard a female voice on the other line, he had flirted his way into getting the commercial to air.

The commercial was to announce that, to present the treasures of Zandar in the museum, the Prince and Princess of Zandar would be making an appearance. To really get Fury's attention, the Princess would be wearing the stone. If Fury saw the commercial, he would see the stone, recognize it as an energem and quickly come to the museum to steal it.

Kendall was at her work station, fiddling with her newest creation: a gold energem. It looked like the real thing. She had used the same design as the one for the yellow energem. It had tricked the villains once, it had to work again. She just needed Fury to believe it long enough so he would try to use it.

"Our fake story," Koda smiled and pointed to the TV. "It make it to TV!"

"Way to go, Chase," Riley smiled, patting his friend on the shoulder. Chase smirked.

"I've still got it," he said, then held out his hand. "I believe someone owes me my money back."

"Did you get her number?" Riley asked. Chase's smile dropped as he put his hand away. Kendall and Koda looked to the boys curiously before both choosing to ignore whatever nonsense they were getting into this time.

Just then, the Rangers heard some annoyed grunts and groans coming from Koda's cave. Shelby stomped her feet as she made her way out, dressed up completely like a princess. She had the extravagant pink dress, the gloves, the tiara, the necklace for the energem, and the most painful of all, the shoes.

"This is the worst!" she cried out.

"Shelby!" Koda smiled, seeing her in the dress. "You look like cotton candy!"

"Thanks... I think," Shelby frowned, then shook her head. "No, no wait. I hate this dress! I can barely breathe, and my feet feel like they're getting chomped on by alligators!"

Shelby looked down at her costume once more then shook her head. This wasn't worth it. She would prove she made a bad princess another way. She would not spend another minute in these shoes, "I refuse to pretend to be a whiny, spoiled princess."

"Pretend?" Chase teased again, only for Shelby to throw her shoes at him.

"Shelby, we need you," Riley said. "You'll have the energem. We'll need you to lure Fury in close enough so we can get the Ptera Charger back."

"That's fine," Kendall said, taking one shoe from Chase then walking over to Shelby. "I'll do it." She held her hand out, expecting Shelby to hand over the necklace. When the pink Ranger did, Kendall clipped in the fake energem she had created.

"You?" Chase frowned, then pointed to the cast, "You're going to dress up like a princess, like that?"

"In heels?"

"One heel," Kendall nodded. "I'll have the dress covering the other foot, and I'll lean on Tyler. No one will be the wiser."

"Thank you," Shelby said. She was just about to remove the gloves when Tyler stepped out of the elevator. He had finished putting on his prince's costume, which, like Shelby with her attire, he had borrowed from one of Kendall's old exhibits.

"Awesome, isn't it?" Tyler smiled, tossing his hat to Koda, who put it on his own head. Shelby quickly snatched the necklace back from Kendall and stood next to Tyler.

"Maybe I should be the princess," she said, casually shrugging her shoulders, despite all the looks she was getting from the others. Riley leaned into Chase with a smirk.

"My next twenty bucks is going to come from her."

"Shut up, mate," Chase muttered, rolling his eyes. "I will get a phone number."

"Ms. Morgan's doesn't count."

"I... oh, never mind."

"Then you'll need your shoes back," Kendall said, offering the one shoe to Shelby. "And I've got soles you can borrow that should help with the pain. I'll grab them for you."

"Thanks, Ms. Morgan," Shelby said. She watched Kendall leave and felt Chase put the second shoe in her arms as he followed Kendall. Koda continued to play with Tyler's hat while he and Riley admired Tyler's suit. Shelby went to the bench, taking a seat and looking down at her shoes. Even with Kendall's soles, Shelby wasn't sure she would be able to walk for long in such expensive, uncomfortable shoes.

"You are uncomfortable with this plan," Keeper announced, suddenly appearing before Shelby, causing her to jump.

"Where the... Don't do that, Keeper. Where the hell have you been, anyways?"

"Most young girls would jump at the chance to play princess. Especially to such a handsome prince."

"Well, I'm not a young girl," Shelby muttered. "Besides, I know better. Keeper, I'm not some spoiled, whiny, self-centered princess."

"No one believes you are."

"Have you talked to Ms. Morgan lately?" Shelby rolled her eyes. "That's all she sees me as, and it's not fair because it's not right. Does she have any idea how hard I've been working."

"Considering she signs all your paychecks, I'm sure she's got a pretty good idea."

Shelby scoffed, "Exactly. She signs the checks. I live off them. She's got enough money to feed a hungry caveman, fund her lab, and run this museum, and she thinks I'm the spoiled one?"

"I don't believe Kendall has ever called you spoiled."

"She said she didn't like me."

"Do you like her?" Keeper asked. Shelby huffed.

"She doesn't believe in me. Why should I?"

"Kendall believes in you, Shelby. Perhaps more than anyone else here. But you have been asking for something Kendall can't give you."

"A chance? An opportunity to show I can do more for this museum than just serving food?"

"You're asking for a cheat. You want Kendall to allow you to work around the boring, tedious years of study and hard work."

"I'm willing to work, Keeper."

"You are not willing to work," Keeper shook his head. "You're willing to follow your passion, and live out your dreams. You are not willing to take the journey that will lead you there. But here is the surprise, Shelby. You destination: it is your journey."

"Alright, now you're just ripping off fortune cookies."

"Kendall herself still has much to learn," Keeper continued. "She goes home, every night, and reads; new theories, new insights, new discoveries. She analyses all the data she can gather, and expands her knowledge that way. She's smarter today than she was yesterday. And tomorrow, she'll know more than she does today."

"I do that."

"Kendall develops ideas. She tests and studies her own, and improves on or corrects herself until she knows she's right. You read and memorise facts. You take the ideas of others and spew them out, expecting recognition."

"But I understand what I'm talking about. And I don't have the technology Ms. Morgan does that'll help me build ideas or whatever."

"You believe this fell into her lap?" Keeper asked. "That this museum, one day, just appeared in the city with her name on it. That this lab just conveniently found itself here with all the tools and technology Kendall would need to assist you and the other Rangers in battle? Kendall's not been that fortunate. The gold energem has been the only thing to fall into her lap. Everything else in her life, she's had to work for."

"I have to be willing to fight for what I want, Keeper. Otherwise, who is going to take me seriously?"

"And fight, you will," Keeper nodded his head. "Shelby, you have the drive, the passion, and the knowledge to go far. Follow your dreams. Don't let Kendall, or anyone else, stop you doing what you believe is right. But there are no shortcuts. You must be willing to put the effort in, even before you are where you want to be."

"Here," a pair of inserts was offered to Shelby. The pink Ranger looked up, seeing Kendall. She took the inserts and smiled softly.

"Thanks."

"It should help with the pain. At least, long enough for Fury to show up," she said. "You're absolutely sure you're willing to do this. If you're uncomfortable..."

"I'll do this," Shelby nodded. "Besides, last time Fury went after you, you broke a leg."

Shelby put the soles in her shoes, then stood up. Her feet still ached, but not as badly as before. She turned to the boys, "Alright, let's get this over with. The sooner I can get out of these shoes, the better."

"We just need our costumes," Chase said, patting Riley and Koda on the back before the five Rangers stepped onto the elevator. Kendall, meanwhile, made her way to her work station. She had a couple more details to finalize before she could follow the Rangers. Keeper made his way over, admiring the work she had done.

"I was right to choose you," he said. Kendall nodded her head.

"Thanks, but can we do this another time."

"You know, Kendall, Shelby does have a lot of potential."

"Seriously, Keeper," Kendall looked up from her computer. "Another time, please. Fury will hopefully be here any minute."

"She's got what she needs to take her dreams all the way."

"I know, Keeper," Kendall nodded. "Shelby is... amazing. A little too much for my taste, but her talent is undeniable. We'd be lucky to have her in our field."

"Perhaps you'll be willing to throw her a bone, then," Keeper suggested. "She has been working for you for over a year now. She's got what it takes. A helping hand may be exactly what she needs to get going."

"No one offered me a hand," Kendall said. "I had to learn everything myself. I had to fight for myself. It worked out for me."

"But your journey was rough," Keeper reminded her. Kendall closed her laptop and sighed.

"Can we not talk about this?"

"You have the chance to bring a great mind into the world," Keeper said. "You can provide Shelby with the tools and the experience she'll need to succeed. Sure, her path will be easier than yours, but isn't that for the best? Don't you want to keep your friends from leading the life you had?"

Keeper stood behind Kendall and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You're more than happy to share your parents with Camille. Why won't you share your knowledge with Shelby? Only great things can come from you two putting your minds together."

Keeper pointed to the remains of the E-Tracer. Kendall sighed.

"Alright. Let's get this plan going, then, I'll consider what you said," Kendall picked up her notes then turned around to Keeper. "But if Shelby thinks she can... Keeper?"

Seeing he was gone, Kendall shook her head and made her way to the elevator, "Dammit. I hate it when he does that."


	10. Fathers and Children

"He fell for it!" Kendall called out excitedly, seeing the way the PteraZord jerked around in the skies before Fury fell out from the Zord. It meant her fake energem had worked, shorting out the PteraZord's systems long enough to throw Fury from the cockpit. She hated the fact that she had to harm one of the Zords, but it was for the greater good. She was sure, once the PteraZord was in their hands, it would understand her measures. "Fury is down. I'm sending you his position. Rangers, you need to get that Charger."

"We're on it," Tyler answered. Kendall breathed a sigh of relief. Tyler's plan had gone off almost without a hitch. He as the Prince, and Shelby as the princess, made their appearance at the museum, with Kendall's decoy Charger around Shelby's neck. Fury, fortunately, had seen the commercial leading him to the museum and showed up midway through Tyler's improvise and inaccurate speech about the stone of Zandar. Fury thought he had stolen the gold energem when he broke the necklace, but he had taken Kendall's decoy. She still had the gold energem. It was safe. Now it was just up to the Rangers to get the gold Charger. So far, everything was going according to plan. The Rangers were winning this fight. Hell, they were kicking ass! However, Kendall couldn't be too careful. The fight could easily turn and she needed to be ready if it did.

Tyler pulled it off, to Kendall's relief. He blasted Fury to the ground and stood over him quickly, never allowing the monster a chance to get up to his feet.

"Give me the Ptera Charger, or I'll destroy you!" Kendall heard Tyler demand and she got good butterflies in her stomach. Fury had been a pain in hers and the Rangers' side since she had learned what an energem was from Keeper. Finally, Tyler had him dead to rights. Fury would be an issue no more. "You've got no choice, Fury."

Kendall watched Fury reach his hand out, offering Tyler the Ptera Charger without a second thought. He was defeated. He knew the fight was over. But as Tyler reached for the Charger, it began to glow. A bright energy from within Fury tried to break free. Tyler stumbled back.

Kendall had no idea what this energy was, but as soon as it appeared, all her scans started going crazy. Alarms blared.

"Tyler, you've got to stop him," Kendall said into her headpiece, but got no response from Tyler. She wasn't sure if her communicator was down, or if he wasn't listening. "Tyler? Whatever that energy is, it's dangerously powerful. You need to stop it, now!"

Instead of doing as she asked, Tyler powered down. Kendall smacked her hands on her desk in frustration. She had no idea what he was doing, but he clearly wasn't going to take the opportunity to destroy Fury for good.

Suddenly, Fury was on his feet and the glow stopped. He was weak, but his soldiers came to his side and helped him flee. Kendall's jaw dropped as the Rangers just stood there, watching him leave.

"Mission failed," Kendall muttered to herself, removing her headpiece.

-Dino-Charge-

Once the Rangers returned from the battle, there was a lot of cleaning up to do around the museum. While their plan to draw Fury in had been a success, the people fleeing in panic meant there was a huge mess. Most of the museum employees had also been scared off by the attack, and refused to come in for the rest of the day now that everything was back to normal. Kendall had tried calling them in to convince them the museum was safe, but everyone refused. Only the Rangers turned up, after they had gotten cleaned off.

Well, most of the Rangers. Kendall counted their heads as they started to help with the mess and noticed they were one short.

"Tyler," she muttered. She would be the first to admit she wasn't happy with him. He had Fury dead to rights and just let him take off, with the Charger. He had failed their plan.

Kendall left the Rangers to clean up while she made her way down to the lab. There was a shower down there for the Rangers to wash up after battles and for Koda to use on a regular basis. Kendall assumed, after cleaning up, Tyler had stayed in the base.

She stepped out of the elevator and saw the red Ranger sitting at the table, staring at the picture he kept of himself and his father. Kendall sighed, shaking her head.

"What happened back there?" she asked, trying to be gentle. She was disappointed with Tyler, but she had been around him enough to know that when the picture of his father was out, he wasn't in the mood for anything, really.

Tyler's relationship with his father was just as complicated as Kendall's. His father had travelled a lot, growing up, which meant he wasn't always around. Yet, Tyler loved him. Kendall couldn't blame him. Tyler often talked about the adventures his father took him on when he was home, and how his father had been the one to foster Tyler's passion for history and discovery. While Kendall's father had been absent and had done everything wrong, Tyler's father managed to keep his busy career, and yet do everything right by his son.

Kendall would admit, being a little jealous. Mr. Navarro was the antithesis of her father. He had been what Kendall imagined her father could have been like if he had cared for her more.

Both their fathers loved dinosaurs. It had potentially cost Mr. Navarro his life. Kendall remembered her father sitting on the couch, watching endless hours of documentaries on dinosaurs and prehistoric life.

Both their fathers had instilled in their kids that same passion. Mr. Navarro taught Tyler everything he had learned from his own studies. As a little boy, Tyler had looked up to his father and wanted to be just like him. His love for dinosaurs and his enthusiasm from adventure was something he had picked up. Kendall earned her love for dinosaurs and prehistory from her father as well. However, she had grown to love them in hopes that sharing her father's passion would one day bring him back. She thought, if she liked what he liked, he wouldn't find her worthless anymore and he would step up again as her father.

Finally, both parents had their children searching and waiting for them. Tyler's priority now was still to locate his father, or discover what had happened to him. He refused to give up, believing there was a chance he and his father could be reunited once more.

Kendall had searched and she had waited. She remembered all the paper cuts from writing letters to her father, asking him to come back. She remembered the cuts on her tongue from sealing the envelopes, and the walks to the mail box. She remembered waiting eagerly for the mail to arrive to see if he had sent her anything in return, and the disappointment she felt when she got her own letter, unopened, mailed back to her.

She remembered wondering where he was, and what he could be doing that was more important than her.

But that was where the similarities stopped. Kendall had stopped waiting and she had stopped searching. She had given up on her father. Tyler never had. And he never would.

"You had the chance to destroy Fury and retrieve the Ptera Charger, but you didn't," Kendall sat, sitting down opposite of Tyler at the table. "Why?"

Tyler shook his head, still without taking his eyes off the picture. Kendall sighed, gently taking it from him, forcing him to look up. "What happened out there?"

"You wouldn't understand," he said. He reached for the picture but Kendall held it back.

"Try me."

"I see it," he said. "You're disappointed. You, more than anyone, want that Charger back. My reason wouldn't make sense to you anyways. So just... yell. I know you want to."

"I am disappointed. But Tyler, you never do anything without a reason," Kendall said, then she glanced to the picture and sighed again. "Tyler, this was your plan. It was your idea to get the Charger back. I don't understand why you didn't do it, but... give me a chance."

"Did you see it?" Tyler asked her. "That energy, inside Fury?"

"I did," Kendall nodded and pointed to her computers, "That energy set off every alarm I have. My ears are still ringing. Every scan I took showed dangerous power."

"Maybe it's not dangerous," Tyler said. He looked to Kendall, "You promise, you won't laugh?"

"Because I'm known for my giggles?" Kendall frowned. Tyler cracked a smile and nodded his head.

"Right. But just, don't call me crazy, not until you hear me out."

"Promise."

"I think it's my dad who is trapped inside Fury," Tyler said. He noted the look of scepticism on Kendall's face, but she didn't laugh. She didn't look like she wanted to. So he continued. "It makes perfect sense, right? Fury knows what happened to my father. Fury is in my father's journals. They obviously met. Then, he disappears, and Fury... he won't tell me what happened."

"I doubt filling you in on your father's whereabouts is his concern," Kendall said. Tyler sighed.

"Fury happened to my father. I know that. I knew it before I found my energem, the moment I saw his sketches in dad's journal. I'm convinced, Ms. Morgan, that Fury somehow trapped my father inside of him."

Kendall made her way over to her computer. Tyler watched her, curiously.

"What are you doing?"

"My sensors may have gone crazy," Kendall said. "But they did get a read on whatever energy is inside Fury. Now, this might take all night, but I may be able to figure out whether that energy is at all human or not."

"Seriously?"

"It's worth looking into," Kendall nodded her head. "After all, if it turns out you're right, and there is a human inside Fury, we can't destroy him. Not until we set that person free."

"Kendall, that's... amazing!"

"But," Kendall told him sharply, "If my sensors indicate that whatever's inside Fury is not human, you have to promise me, next chance you get, you'll destroy him. No matter what he knows about your father's whereabouts. No matter what information he can give you."

"I..."

"Tyler, that information, Fury won't give it up. And the longer we keep him alive in the hopes he'll reveal anything to you, the more destruction he's going to cause. Hundreds of other kids will lose their parents while you try to find your father. Is that understood?"

"Understood," Tyler nodded his head.

"Good. Now the others are upstairs cleaning up the mess your plan created," Kendall told him. "I'm sure they would greatly appreciate you lending a hand. I promise, I'll do my best down here."

"You're the best, Ms. Morgan!" Tyler called out as he rushed off. Kendall sighed, shaking her head as he went.

She started to get to work, pulling up the footage from the battle. The first thing she could do was analyze the shape of the energy. If it looked at all human, there was a chance Tyler was right. She had plans to work late, doing all she could to get some answers to Tyler by morning, stopping only for dinner, to eat with Koda. But once he retreated into his caves, Kendall got back to work.


End file.
